


Flick

by rvbawsome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, No Beta, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/pseuds/rvbawsome
Summary: He knew how to drive him crazy, all it took was a flick.





	Flick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> OOOOH MY GOD this took so long to write.
> 
> Anyway this was inspired by the art done by the lovely, the wonderful http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/
> 
> You should go give them money.
> 
> Come talk to me about One Piece on my blog at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rvbawsome

“Fuh...fuck…”

He was being driven insane. The cook was officially making him lose his goddamn mind.

Currently, Zoro was seated naked on the still dressed blond’s lap; his back was pressed against Sanji’s chest with the blond's cock lodged deep in his body, but this wasn't where it started.

Oh no, Sanji had started from his chest, the fucker. The swordsman still had no fucking clue why the cook had such an obsession with his tits, but at this point he couldn't pretend to dislike it.

And unfortunately, Sanji knew he loved it.

The blond had pressed him down and bound his hands with his tie before going straight for his nipples and chest. When this was over, Zoro would vehemently deny being brought to the point of begging, but they would both remember just how little it took to push the swordsman into blissful delirium.

Sanji had tugged, flicked, bit, and sucked until there were teeth marks littering his areolae and his nipples were sensitive enough make his cock drool with each flick. Each throb from his chest sent a wicked heat pulsing through his gut and forced embarrassing noises from his mouth. 

A syrupy chuckle came from where said cook was latched on his sore nipple. 

“Dirty marimo~.” The blond twitched his hips up to grind his prick against Zoro’s insides and he pulled the nipple with his teeth. “Are you gonna cum from just your tits~?”

“Fuh...you-AH!!” A cry ripped out of Zoro’s throat as the cook latched back onto his chest. His tongue was almost vicious in the quick way it flicked back and forth over the sensitive nub. White hot pleasure shot down from his nipple to the head of his cock, making it jump and leak from the continued teasing. 

“Sa-sanji!” He pinched his eyes shut as he felt drool run down his chin. Fuck...he was making stupid faces.

The fucking cook was right; he was going to cum from this. He was going to cum from just having his fucking tits played with. He loved it, he loved it, he loved it helovedithelove-

“Not yet.” Deft fingers squeezed the base of his cock, effectively stopping the building orgasm that threatened to explode and forcing a long whine from the swordsman. “What makes you think I’m done playing?” 

Those fingers moved to the head of his dick and teasingly circled under his foreskin. “How can I let this finish when you’re making such wonderful noises?”

“God just...please.” He didn’t care if this was embarrassing anymore, he just wanted the damned chef to keep touching him. Zoro’s entire body felt like an exposed nerve; pleasure constantly throbbed with each beat of his heart, keeping him on the edge of desperation.

“Please what, marimo-chwan~?” Oh, this motherfucker.

“You know very fucking well what!” Was that really how his voice sounded? God...how could this man bring him to this point so easily? How was Sanji able to strip his pride away and make him beg for the slightest attention.

Make him beg for pleasure.

A jolting shudder shook his body as the blond’s fingers slowly pulled his foreskin down to expose the dripping head of his cock. Sanji slowly ran his index over the sensitive membrane and pulled a sob out of the shaking swordsman.

“LET ME CUM! Please!” Zoro couldn't take this anymore. It was so much, it was TOO much; he could feel frustrated tears starting to burn at the corner of his eyes.

And the motherfucker had the gall to laugh.

“Poor Marimo-chan.” Sanji canted his hips to allow his cock to jab and press against his marimo’s prostate, relishing in the desperate keen it forced out. The hand not on Zoro’s cock came up to smear the tear rolling down his cheek. “I love you like this, all needy for just for me.”

“Do you know I touch myself thinking about times like this? It’ll happen when I’m in the kitchen, I’ll have a spare moment and suddenly your tear-streaked face is in my head; your whimpers and pleas in my ears.” A hot tongue slid up Zoro’s neck as the chef continued to coo at him. “I end up fucking my fist just remembering how you sound when I pound your ass.”

A hiccuping sob broke out from the swordsman’s chest as lust punched through his gut, fuck that wasn’t fair. He was right THERE for fuck’s sake, dangling on the edge of an amazing orgasm, but all the chef seemed to do was drive him higher and higher.

“Pl-please, I need-” He needed to cum. He needed Sanji’s hand to move faster, his cock deeper. He needed his tits to be played with again, but his mouth refused to cooperate. The only things that seemed to be coming through were pitiful whines and sobs. He was broken. “Please..”

“But you know…” Teeth grazed over his pectoral, a red smear being left behind from the cook's bleeding nose. “-what gets me the most, the thing that makes me fucking lose it and cum all over myself, is watching you act like the. Slut. You. Are!”

The teeth that had been grazing around Zoro’s areola suddenly bit down on his tender nipple and yanked. 

A howl was ripped from the swordsman’s throat as Sanji began to brutally fuck his insides; every jolt forced his body to bounce upon the cook’s lap and made Zoro involuntarily pull away from the mouth that was gnawing on his tit, sending bright shocks of pain/pleasure zinging down to his already throbbing cock.

He felt his balls pull up and throb. The dam was finally broken.

His eyes rolled back as each pulse crashed like a tsunami into his body and made his body contort with convulsions. Zoro could feel the hot wetness that was his cum splatter across his chest and face, could feel the cook throb and spew his own.

“Oh f-fuck, tha-ahhn-k you!” Zoro knew he was babbling but couldn’t seem to stop the stream of words falling from his mouth. “Don’t st-stop, don’t stop! Fuck, please!” He whined as Sanji pumped him through his orgasm, pulling the last drops of pleasure from his cock.

They panted and shuddered together through their climax, each clinging to the other while their bodies winded down from the high. 

Sanji let out a soft moan as he brought his cum soaked hand to his mouth and lapped at the pearlescent liquid. “Just look at this, you always make such a mess.” He presented the hand to Zoro before pressing two fingers into his mouth.

The swordsman whimpered tasting himself off the cook’s hand and let his tongue wind around the fingers to clean away his semen.

“Did Marimo enjoy that?” Sanji gently pulled his fingers out and wiped the line of saliva away from Zoro’s face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Hngnh..” Zoro shook his head before letting it loll against his lover’s shoulder, not being able to trust his mouth while his brain reset. 

The world around him began to haze as exhaustion started to seep in where pleasure once was; he could feel the cook slip out of his ass and his body being moved to some place soft. Something warm and wet pressed around his body where bodily fluids still clung and affection bloomed in his chest. 

Stupid cook was probably just as beat as he was, but he still chose to clean him off before passing out. 

Zoro forced his eyes to open so he could look at his lover. “ ‘M not gonna be able to return th’ favor.” He slurred.

“You can make it up to me by doing dishes.” Sanji smirked at him before leaning down to capture the swordsman’s lips in a short, simple kiss. 

A grunt was all that was returned before they snuggled into the bedding and allowed sleep to take them.

Dishes were worth this.


End file.
